An Undercover Job
by Robin11
Summary: completeWhat would happen if Herimone went undercover? Follow her journey threw both worlds as she tries to stay loyal. and still keep the one she loves
1. Chapter 1

An Undercover Job

Prolong

Hermione was looking around at all the students who had become so familiar to her, after seven years. After the year was over she wouldn't be able to see them anymore, unless she ran into them. But the only people that she would miss dearly would be the Wealseys and Harry. If she told them what she would be doing this summer, they would instantly object to it, and try to talk her out of it. Especially Ron, now that they have been going out close to three years, she didn't want to leave him.

" Earth to Hermione," said Ron when he came up to kiss her. She looked like she had been crying.

" Hey, what's wrong?"

" Nothing really, I'm just so happy with being with you Ron," she replied, that wasn't a lie exactly, she loved Ron dearly, she just doesn't want to lose him.

" I guess you're nervous about that speech at graduation, huh?"

" Yeah,"

She couldn't bear to tell him that she would leave him, at least for a little while, in a few days at the ceremony, that represents that you have a right to make your own decisions. She just couldn't make herself believe it.

A few days later Hogwarts deicide that they needed a graduation ceremony that would celebrate the end of the students' school years as Witches and Wizards. Following tradition, the Valactorian would make a speech, addressing their fellow graduates.

" Hermione, can I have a word with you please," said Dumbledore. Everyone just thought that he was going to give a piece of advice about her speech.

" Yes, sir" she replied. They entered his office, it was the same as it has always was.

" I realize that what your doing today shows loyalty beyond what is expected of you, and that I want to repeat, that you don't have to do this, it is a great risk,"

" Professor Dumbledore I realize that there is a risk in what I'm doing, and you know better than I do that it is to late to turn around now, Voldermort is already expecting me, plus you know that I'll do anything to protect, Ron and Harry," and with that she turned and stormed out of his office in time to make her appearance at the stadium.

" Presenting Hermione Granger, our Valactorian," said McGonagall

She stepped on the podium and before she could begin with her speech she looked down at her notes, ' Voldermort doesn't realize that I know that the notes are a porky' and with a second hesitation she looked quickly at Ron and mouthed 'I love you' at him, he just grinned.

" I would like to thank…" she couldn't finish her speech because she had touched her notes and suddenly she was gone, and surprisingly all the muggle-borns were to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Phase One

It took Hermione, ten seconds to realize she was doing the right thing.

" So your ready to continue this assignment Miss Granger?" said Voldermort as he was walking out of the shadows.

"Yes," she replied

" Alright, then I guess you wouldn't mind reminding me what your assignment is then," he asked

"No sir, my mission contains the following: I will bring Harry Potter to your base one week from today, pretending I want to meet him for business reasons, but in reality you will kill him."

"Very Good," he observed," Now I want you to go back, and say that you had no idea that your notes was a porky, and that your so mad at me for attempting to kidnap your fellow muggle-borns, that you want to help get red of me, do I make myself clear?" Hermione had to think about this because this is not what they had talked about earlier.

" Yes sir, So you want me to do that in my own way, and still get him here?" she asked, " Sounds to me that your not giving the Ministry enough credit, they could figure out something and start following me, but of course that's exactly what you want isn't? you want Harry Potter to follow me and come here, right?."

He seemed to consider something for a minute.

"Well, Well perhaps I didn't consider how smart you really are but I don't really care how you get him here."

" Okay I will go now." She was about to go but she forgot something, " What do you want me to do with these people?" her question was directed to the muggle-borns

" Just dispose of them as you wish," with this Voldermort left.

She took them to the room where Voldermort usually disposes his enemies.

" Listen to me, go back to Hogwarts and warn Dumbledore that Voldermort is planning to send me to destroy him, but tell him that phase one is complete." With this she put a spell on an object so they could get back.

The only thought she had as she left Voldermorts headquarters is that ' I'm so glad I sound proofed that room earlier or I would be caught'

She headed to her little cottage that she rented for this project, and prepared to sleep. The last thing she thought before she drifted to sleep is ' I miss you already Ron.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Explanation

Dumbledore's office seemed to be really crowded. Plus with all of the hysteria of the students left at the ceremony could give any man a blistering headache thought Dumbledore. But with Hermione and Ron's parents in there with Harry and Ron, they all wanted to know what the Heck was going on.

" Now if you all would just wait a few minutes, I'll explain everything." He said very calmly

He was trying to wait tell the Muggle-borns came back. When Sirius walked in the door, he just knew he waited to long.

" What are you doing here?" asked Harry angrily.

" Harry, you will understand why I'm here if you will let Dumbledore just Explain," he told Harry as he put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Right then a bunch a people appeared at the base of the steps to Dumbledore's office.

" Ah, will you please come up here," said Dumbledore poking his head out of the door. When they all filed in and sat down either on the floor or in a small seat.

" Mr. Creevy (note: I realize that he wasn't in the same year as them but just bear with me) will you please explain what happened while you and your fellow graduates were gone" he asked Colin Creevy because he wouldn't lie while the famous Harry Potter was there.

" Well sir, we arrived at what looked like some woods somewhere, you-know-who walked out of the shadows and began talking directly to Hermione Granger, the conversation indicated that this was a planed event," he paused looking around for confirmation from the others.

" When you-know-who finished talking to hermione he walked back into the woods and disappeared, Hermione lead us to a clearing and told us to tell you that phase one was complete," he finished and collapsed into a chair. All of them look exhausted thought Dumbledore, so he told them they could go.

" Why in the world would Hermione just strike up a conversation with you-know-who?" burst Ron.

" Well Ron it all started like this," he stopped to sit down in his chair and prepared to start a long explanation. " Sirius has been going undercover for the Ministry for almost two years now, and has gained he-who-must-not-be-name's trust." He then gestured for Sirius to continue.

" Yeah and he came to me about eight months ago and he told me to get somebody who was incredibly smart and who Dumbledore trusted." He looked at Harry. " Hermione, was in here talking to Dumbledore about her speech when the owl came through with my request for him to choose somebody to go undercover with me." He then looked at Dumbledore, because he wasn't clear on the rest.

" Well you all know how smart Miss. Granger is, she asked me if she could go, she just knew he was after you," also looking at Harry, was just about to speak again when Mrs. Wesley interrupted

" I'm sure you don't want us to know all the details so you can just stop right there for now" she said

" Alright," he sighed heavily

" I just want to know one thing, What is Phase One?" spoke Ron for the first time since the Explanation was finished.

" Well Ron, Phase one was just a kind of code name to us, know that Stage one of gaining Voldermort's trust was completed." Sirius explained.

" You said that she would be back in a couple hours, right?" asked Mr. Granger, looking at Dumbledore.

" Yes she will, and continue to come and go like Clockwork, but we have planned it out with Hermione and will let you know so you can see her." He finished and sat down

" When will she be back today?" asked Ron

" I say around 5:00," said Sirius, after looking at his watch.

" Don't worry Mr. And Mrs. Granger, I follow Hermione were ever she goes and make sure she's okay" with this they were relieved even a small amount.

" Alright well just meet her back here for a follow-up" Sirius had left the room for a moment after he said his bit to Harry, and was back now, his face was pale.

" Sirius, what's wrong," asked Harry concerned

" Hermione is not in her cottage, and I can't seem to find her anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Imposter

Sorry about about the cliffhanger.

Anyway here's the next chapter it took me awhile I didn't know

How I wanted to go about it.

Hermione thought that since Sirius was at Hogwarts talking to Dumbledore about her mission and that the fact that he was tailing her, that she should take this time to go meet Voldermort.

He had slipped her a note into her pocket, saying for her to meet him; he wanted to discuss a matter of importance. Hermione had no idea what he wanted, he already knew that Sirius was tailing her. When she entered the bar in Knockturn alley nobody thought anything about her, or the strange man that was sitting alone in a corner by himself.

" You wanted to speak to me?" she asked

" Yes Mrs. Granger, I am well informed that a person of my clan, is talking to an enemy, that is unknown to me." He said coolly

" Sir?"

" Well I guess you didn't know anything about it either as I'm sure you would have told me, right?"

" Yes, Sir"

" Anyway, as I was saying I was informed that one of my people was caught talking to Harry Potter the other day, since I was with you that night I didn't believe it was you or Sirius since he was with us." He said sighly

" Do you want me to talk to whoever it is since I'm guessing that you already know who it is." She said

" Yes I do, his name is William Stevenson, he lives on Old Dayton Rd, ten Miles from here." He said as he gave her a map.

" Consider it done,"

" I knew I could count on you." Then he disappeared.

The next thing she knew was that, she was walking up a driveway of somebody who was caught talking to Harry Potter. ' What is this world coming to' she thought.

" Hello, Mr. Stevenson" she said as she rang the doorbell.

" Yes, Hello may I help you."

" I think you can, I have been sent by Voldermort on his behalf and to ask you what you were doing talking to Harry Potter," she said fiercely

" Ah, I recognize you now, Mrs. Granger, as I'm sure you know Dumbledore rewards his people win they do excellent jobs and me being greedy I thought I could just talk him into giving me information. "

" Well did it work"

" Well lets just say enough about something that would be a interest to you-know-who, would you like some soup or something and I'll let you know what he gave me."

" Sure, whatever" she waited until he got back with the soup, before she said anything. Surely Harry hadn't said anything about her being an Imposter because if he had trusted somebody enough he would had told somebody.

" Here you go, Its just some tomato soup its all I had."

" That's fine, Mr. Stevenson if you would be so kind and tell me what you have learned so that I can relay that information to Voldermort," she said this as she was sampling the soup.

" And let you get all the glory, I don't think so."

" I can assure you that……….," she trailed off because she suddenly so two people instead of one and started to faint.

" Golly I thought she would never shut up," he dragged her up and put her in a closet pulled out a couple of her hairs so that he could put it in a bowl of Polyjuice potion.

" Voldermort said that she had to be back at Hogwarts around 5, so I just have enough time to make it in time."

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts**

" What do you mean she's not at her cottage, " asked an outraged Ron

" Listen Ron, you know Hermione, she's probably just stepped out to take a walk to soothe her mind,"

" Yeah he's right, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Said Harry obvisily upset about the whole thing.

" Worry about who," asked a familiar voice.

" Hermione," said Ron with such obvious relief.

" Yeah I'm back, did they tell you?" she said to Dumbledore referring to the Muggle-borns.

" Yes they did, how did you manage to tell them, without him knowing" Dumbledore wanted to know

" Uh, I just had to walk to where he disposes of people and I know that spot is soundproof because he doesn't want people to know what he say's to people he disposes of."

" Alright, well I just wanted you to come back here to first relieve your parents that your okay, and second to make Harry and Ron believe that I just didn't push you into this." He sat down, really feeling his age.

" Well I'm back and I just wanted to let you know that you-know-who has just cleared me to check on you about a hour a day, and I well let you know of the process of the what I'm doing."

" Hermione, can I talk to you a minute in private before you leave?" asked Ron

" Yeah Ron, " when everybody left to hug her and make her stay, and knowing her, and loving her, the understood she had to do whatever needed to be done.

" I just wanted to say that, when you went, I was so worried that I would never see you again." He took a second to regain his thoughts

" I guess what I really wanted to tell you before you went was that I Love you, and that I understand that you want to this, so I'm O.K with you doing it." You could tell that he had trouble coming out with the words.

"Ron,its okay, I'm okay," he came around and hugged her tightly

" I'll see you tomorrow about the same time, right?" he asked eagerly.

" Yes,Ron, everything will be okay , I have to go now, my hour is almost up."

" Don't let anything happen to my Mione, I love her to much," with this she left him there in his own thoughts.

So how did y' all like it? Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Reason

Don't worry Herimone is going to be Okay. Well

Anyway here is the next chapter.

" Why is it do you think, that the great Almighty Voldermort, would choose a student to help him destroy Harry Potter," said Mr. Stevenson as Hermione was waking up, she shook her head.

" Well I don't know either but I intend to find out, I mean why in the world would he use a graduating student," he said angrily answering his own question.

" I don't know, he probably wanted somebody who was close to both Dumbledore and Harry Potter," she said weakly.

" Well it doesn't matter anymore I guess, as long as I have you,"

" I have to go see Ron," she said as the traq wore off.

" You already have, or I have looking like you," he said cockily, " You should have seen it, it was so convincing I wish I had done something earlier."

" But, Dumbledore…"

" Yes, it did seem he had a look in his eyes like he didn't trust me or something, but I don't care about that, all I care about is destroying you and that all famous Harry Potter, and his trusty sidekick,"

" Which by the way, sends his love, through me of course.' Don't let anything happen to my Mione, because I love her to much'. He said, though he seemed really disinterested if you ask me."

" But why, I mean I work for Voldermort, not Dumbledore, as do you, and as you have said before, I'm just a graduating student what kind of competition would I be to a grown wizard," she asked questionably

" Well that's what I want to know, but I guess since you are working for Voldermort, I would think that you're really smart."

" I just want to know why, why are you doing this, did Voldermort give you these orders,"

" I guess I will tell you, because you're just going to die anyway before you see anybody, my plan is that: I'm going to continue to go everyday for about an hour and tell Dumbledore that progress is going very smoothly, then Voldermort is going to get mad at you for some reason or another and he is going to kill you, but It's going to be you not me, I will live and successfully destroy the famous Harry Potter on my own."

" There's just one problem to your plan,"

" And what would that be,"

" How are you going to look like me for more than an hour at a time,"

" Well I haven't gotten that far yet, but trust me I will figure it out, well it's almost time for me to go," With this he slapped her down and knocked her unconscious, and tied her to the bedpost to make sure she didn't go anywhere.

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts**

" Dumbledore, may I speak with you?" asked Sirius

" Sure Sirius, you do know that Hermione is not supposed to be here until a few more hours,"

" Yes, I realize that, but there's something I need to tell you alone"

" Alright what is it,"

" Well, I went to talk to Voldermort, and he was getting mad at me for not following Hermione well enough, well anyway, he said that he sent her to check on an imposter who got caught talking to Harry without his permission, and that she never came back to report back to him."

" When was this?" Dumbledore asked

" Well I went to see him after she came back the other day, but he said that she went to check on the Imposter before she came back here."

" Well I did think that she was not acting herself, either that or not saying anything that she was thinking, and you know Hermione would never do that."

" Yeah well, Dumbledore I'm worried about her"

" Do you know who, the Imposter was, did he say?"

" Yeah a Dude named William Stevenson, I know who he is, he is very greedy when it comes to glory."

" Well Sirius, this is what I want you to do: First go to Harry's place and get his invisibility cloak, just in case," catching Sirius's look. " Then go to this William Stevenson's house, and see if she's there, if she is you'll know what to do."

" What if this William wants to kill her?"

" Well she knows what kinds of risks she's taking,"

" Okay, I'll go, and this time she's staying with me."

**Six hours later at Ron's**

Ron was just getting out of the shower when he heard the doorbell ring.

" Coming" he open the door and pleasure radiated all over his face.

" Hermione,"

" Hi Ron," she just had to see him, she had to get back soon though

" Come on in, I thought you were done visiting today," Ron said hugging her.

" I was, I just had to see you," she said as she buried her face into his shoulder.

" Well, I'm really glad you're here, I never gave your birthday present to you." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

" Really, what is it?" tearing the wrappings apart when he gave it to her. And she about cried when she saw that it was her original copy of 'Hogwarts, A History'.

" Oh Ron, I thought I had lost this."

" You did, I just found it,"

She came over and gave him a kiss, intending it to be light and Thankful. He changed the depth of the kiss and in the next instant they were kissing passionately.

" Hermione, please stay" he said with just a brush of lips against her's.

" I…" she hesitated, when she looked at Ron again she thought, '

" Alright Ron, I'll stay,"

Well, what do y'all think? If it is getting confusing just tell me and I can change it.

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Witnessing

**6 o'clock in the morning at Harry's**

" Why do you have to go Hermione," said a sleepy Ron

" Because if I don't go Dumbledore will worry about me,"

" Okay, can you come back tonight? I would love to spend some more time with you"

" I know, I would love to do the same, it's just not possible right now,"

" Alright, there was something I was going to tell you last night," suddenly getting really nervous

" What"

" I-," he stopped to take a breath, if he was going to tell the love of his life that he wanted to wanted to marry her, he better do it right.

" I wanted to ask you if you would marry me?"

" Oh Ron, I would love to, but you choose the wrong time, I have to finish this and then I would love to be your wife,"they kissed and just stood there for the longest time.

**Steven William's house**

As of this moment Voldermort was barging into Steven William's house.

" Alright Hermione, I'm sick of trying to track you down," he grabbed her

" Wait, Wait"

" No, I'm sick of your excuses I told you to come down her to confront him, not to stay here!"

'' You don't seem to understand"

" Oh no, you don't understand, I'm going to give you a little kiss," he said evilly

" No Voldermort you don't understand, my lord, I'm Steven"

" Then why do you look like Hermione, Steven?"

" Because my lord, when I got wind that Hermione was spying on you for Dumbledore, I wanted to keep her here until you could come and destroy her for her disloyalty."

" Well were is she?"

" Right threw here, my Lord"

They got Hermione, off the bed, and dragged her into Voldermort's secret dungeon and put her into a cell.

" Let's hope, Mrs. Granger that you have learned your lesson for double-crossing me," he started to leave but poked his head back into the cell. " Oh and your friend Harry Potter, will be joining us for the ceremony of killing you tomorrow," he laughed as a look of utter horror struck across her face.

**Hogwarts, Dumbledors office**

" Sirius, send them in," Dumbledore said sitting in his chair behind his desk. Then Ron and Harry came in.

" I think Voldemort is catching on to Hermione, so what I think he will do now is try to get you Harry, Ron I need you and Sirius to go with him in his indivisibility cloak, understand"

" Where's Herimone?" asked Ron

" I don't know, Mr. Weasley but I want you to prepare for the worst, alright?" he asked. When they both nodded, he went on.

" Now, if anything was to go wrong and they want to do something with Harry, Sirius and you get him out as fast as you can, and if Hermione is in danger don't interfere because its apart of the plan, "

When Harry, Ron, and Sirius left his office they stood there talking.

" Sirius, I think that we should go find him on our own, you in?"

" Yea, I know where it is"

They left Hogwarts, and headed down to the train. When they came up to the place where Voldermorts dungeon was they put the cloak around Ron and Sirius, and as soon as Harry stepped in he was gathered up by his goons and was gone. But with Ron and Sirius following.

**Voldermort's dungeon**

" Oh Mr.Potter, how nice oh you to join us," when he looked around the room he saw some people

that he saw at Cedric's death, but the one thing that disturbed him the most was that Hermione was bounded to a chair in the middle of the room.

" Hermione?" Harry asked in horror. Under the cloak, Ron' s heart dropped.

" Yes, she is being punished today for double-crossing me, I'm so glad you could make it to the ceremony." As he laughed.

" She did?" acting confused.

" Why I am surprised that you haven't told him about your adventure, Hermione" he turned around and looked at her. " Why was that?"

" Because he would have wanted to help me, I couldn't sacrifice him,"

" Well I guess it doesn't matter now does it," he said as he gave the signal to kill her.

She looked at Harry, " This was a risk I was willing to take for you to beat him, I'm sorry"

" No!" Harry and Ron said.

The next minute a guy came to stand in front of her a stabbed a knife into her stomach, several times.

Sirius then jumped out from under the cloak grabbed Harry and him and Ron disappeared. When they got to a safe spot, Ron laid on the ground weeping.

" I can't believe I've lost her, I thought I was going to spend my life with her," he said weeping

Harry and Sirius stood there in shock; they didn't know what to say to him.

I know it's short, it will be longer next time promise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hogwarts **

Professor Dumbledore was pacing his office when Sirius, Ron, and Harry entered the room. He could tell by the expressions on their faces that it wasn't good.

"What happened?" he asked as they approached him.

"Its over Professor, no more, I'm not letting anymore of my friends get hurt," explained an outraged Harry.

"What happened" Dumbledore said now worried.

"Hermione was stabbed to death, Professor" Ron said quietly. "We should have protected her,"

"Mr. Weasley, Hermione knew what she was getting into when she decided to take this assignment," said Dumbledore "Sirius, you know what to do next,"

"Yes, Professor"

"No, I can't let Sirius die, too" said Harry

"Harry you have to let Sirius do what he needs to do, you on the other hand need to prepare for your fight with Voldermort."

"Why can't we all fight?" asked Ron

"No Ron, I refuse to lose another friend"

"Harry, he killed my life, what could I possibly lose other then you?"

"Gentlemen," Dumbledore said "You both will be trained, but it has to be Harry who fights him in the end, according to the prophecy, either one of you has to die,"

"I have to leave now," said Sirius

"Alright"

"But Sirius!" exclaimed Harry

"Harry, I have to go Voldermort, is going to wonder what other followers are going to betray him, I promise to be careful," with that he was gone.

**Voldermort's Layer**

After Sirius, Ron, and Harry had disappeared, Voldermort had gave the order to remove Hermione's body. Then he summoned Steven Williamson.

"Now Steven, I want you to tell me who else you've seen betraying me,"

"No one….my lord" he answered shaking.

"Come on now, who is it? Is it Sirius, I told him to keep an eye on her, he assures me that he is on my side and I believe him, do I have any reason not to?"

"No my lord, to my knowledge he is being very loyal, I never even saw her with him,"

"Alright, you may go, speak of the devil" Voldermort said when he saw Sirius. "What do I owe this great honor?"

"Checking in my lord," he replied

"Do you know of our latest achievement?"

"No, my lord"

"I have killed Hermione Granger, she was betraying me, and what do you think about that?"

"I don't think she was, she was with me the entire time,"

"Apparently she wasn't, she went to visit a friend of mine, and he was holding her hostage she was talking to the other side Sirius, I thought that this was going to happen" he approached Sirius "Have you been betraying me Sirius?"

"No, my lord" he said calmly.

"Alright, I'll believe you for now," he said " I'm going to give you a chance to prove your loyalty to me, I want you to bring Harry Potter to me, Mrs. Granger was supposed to bring him to me the day after, so I want him to be surprised," he laughed evilly

"Yes, my lord"

**Hogwarts**

After Sirius had left, Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore went into the room of requirement to get them started in training. He started Harry on some complicated defense spells, and Ron on some more moderate ones. After Dumbledore had settled them into a routine, he stepped out and went to his office, where he saw Sirius.

"So what went down?"

"He wants me to get Harry to him tomorrow, is he going to be ready?"

"I honestly don't know, he has most of the defense spells down, and Ron will be able to protect himself against his goons," Dumbledore said sighing. "Have you been preparing her?"

"Yeah,"

"Well let's go over what you're going to do," Dumbledore pulled out a map of Voldermort's layer.

Meanwhile in the room of requirement, Harry was sitting on a chair taking a breather and watching Ron get frustrated with a spell.

"Ron, do you need some help"

"No, I can do it myself thank you," Ron replied sarcastically.

"Ron-,"

"Harry, you don't understand I have to know how to do this myself, if I can't then theirs no way I can help save you," he faced Harry. "I've already lost Hermione; I can't lose you too,"

"I lost Hermione too you know, I loved her like a sister, you're my best friend Ron," he stopped because Ron sat down and put his head in his hands.

"I asked her to marry me;" he looked up at Harry "We were going to start our life together after this mess was cleaned up,"

"When did this happen?"

"The night after graduation, she came to my apartment and things just happened, we made love and I asked her to merry me," he said "She said how my timing was off, but she would love to merry me after this whole mess was over,"

"Oh Ron, I didn't know-"

He was interrupted by Dumbledore coming back in.

"Harry, tomorrow morning Sirius is going to take you to Voldermort's layer,"

"Ron, you and the order are going to go with him, invisible of course" he looked both of them in the eye. "I hope your both ready, Harry go home and relax, Ron come with me,"

"Are you doing alright Mr.Weasley?" Dumbledore asked when they were walking to his office.

"Well enough, losing Hermione, well," he looked down as he walked.

"Don't lose hope, Ron"

They walked the rest of the way to his office, their waiting on them was the rest of the order.

**12 hours later, Hogwarts**

"Harry wake up," Dumbledore shook Harry out of sleep in his dormitory. "Sirius is going to be here in a few minutes,"

"Alright," Harry said groggily, he didn't get much sleep.

"Now I want to warn you now, don't be heroic," then Dumbledore left.

Sirius then entered the room. He came to his bed, looked at him with concern in his eyes, but it quickly left.

"Let's go," he said harshly. He grabbed Harry by the shirt and started to pull him out of the dormitory.

"Sirius-,"

"No, if I show you even the tiniest bit of special treatment, he will suspect something," He then proceeded to drag Harry out of Hogwarts, to Voldermort's Layer.

**Voldermort's Layer**

When Harry and Sirius entered Voldermort's Layer, which consisted mainly of a large room and two small rooms, he was sitting in a chair that was sitting on a podium.

"Well he finally decides to join us, good job Sirius" he said. Sirius plops Harry down and he joins his master up at the podium. Just then all of the Deatheaters appeared behind him.

"Harry Potter, this fight is between you and me, but I do have to say that you're outnumbered," he laughed.

"No he's not," said Ron who with all of the order behind him, began to walk towards him.

"Well this is a surprise! More people to witness the downfall of the great Harry Potter," Voldermort chuckled. "I think this is the time, I've been tired of waiting to defeat you," He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"This time there won't be anymore surprises, like your parents coming out of my wand,"

He pointed his wand at Harry and yelled the killing curse, but like the last time their wands connected, the power was radiating on both sides. The point at which they connected was like a tug of war, it would waver to both sides. Since the deatheaters couldn't help in their master's fight, they each took a person of the order to take down. Sirius up till now had been standing in the corner watching the fight, then he would intervene when one of the order was having a hard time.

"Alright I've had enough, it's not enough just to kill you," he motioned to one of his followers. The DeathEater took Ron and held him as hostage. Well this just made Harry angry and the tug of war was on his side.

"Ah look what we have here, does this make you angry Potter?" he said. The Deatheater tighten his hold on Ron which made him cry out.

"You let him go right now!" said a familiar voice.

Ron looked past Harry and saw with amazement, a Deatheater had stopped fighting and was pulling off the mask. What they saw, they will never forget, Hermione.

Hey, sorry to leave you on such a cliffhanger! I've just now started to update this story. This is my first fanfic, so don't be harsh please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Voldermort's Layer**

"Ah Miss. Granger, why are you protesting?" he said still trying to make his wand overpower Harry.

"Because my lord, I think I have earned the right," she said fiercely.

"Alright do whatever, make sure no one bothers me," he went to completely fighting Harry, who up to this point was making some leeway with his wand.

Hermione walked up to the Deatheater, made sure no one was watching and killed him. Ron looked at her with relief.

"Hermione-,"

"Ron, I know, but not now we have to help Harry," she said as she walked over and was killing deatheaters with the rest of the order.

At this point Harry and Voldermort's battle was one of Voldermort taking the upper hand the middle of the two wands surging was edging towards Harry.

"My dear boy, is this all you have to offer me? Your parents would be so disappointed in you," he let out an evil laugh. Instead of having a negative effect on Harry, it gave him a boast to even the score between them.

"You know what's even worse?" Harry said grinning. "That you can't even get rid of a mere boy, now that's sad,"

"Not for long,"

Harry used the method that he used to conjure the patronus. He thought of a time in his life that he was so happy and content with life. It was so strong that power started radiating off him. Voldermort was perplexed by this.

"How are you doing that? A mere boy can't possess that much power," he began to worry, only the advanced wizard could manage that.

"I guess you've underestimated me then," he concentrated the rest of his power to finally defeat Voldermort. When he beat him, he collapsed to the floor.

"Harry are you alright," said Sirius worriedly. He bent down to see for himself.

"Yeah, just a little weak,". He engulfed Harry in a hug.

"He was wrong Harry, your parents would have been so proud of you," Harry smiled at him. " I know,"

"Alright, enough of that" he looked around to see who they lost, when he saw a group of people huddled around something. He went over there to see what it was and left Harry with one of the order. When he got closer he heard Ron.

"Come on Hermione, wake up" he said. She lay unconscious on the floor.

"What happened?"

"She took a blow, and the deatheater would have killed her, but I took care of it," said Tonks. "St Mungo's is on their way,"

**Days later at St Mungo's**

Ron was sitting in a chair by Hermione's bed. They were alone in the room, and she had yet to wake up.

"Oh Hermione, please wake up," he laid his head on her bed. "I thought I lost you once, now that I know that your alive I can't live without you, please come back to me love,". He put his head back on the bed, and her hand moved a little bit. He looked up at her face, it was still unresponsive. Her doctor walked in then.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, I'm Dr. Burke Miss. Granger's doctor," he went to Hermione and was checking her over.

"How is she doctor,"

"Not good, she's in a coma, there's a chance that she might not live through this," he looked at Ron. "But there is a good chance that she will,"

"Is there anything that I can do," he said looking down at her

"Keep talking to her, will her to come back" he then left the room. Harry walked in a few minutes later.

"Ron, how is she?" he went and sat on the other side of her.

"Not good Harry," he said looking at her face. "I can't bear it,"

"Well why don't you get out of here for a few hours? Come with me to the Auror's office,"

"I don't know, I want to be here when she wakes up,"

"Ron, come on you've been for days, have the hospital call you when she does,"

"Alright, I guess a few hours won't hurt," He took her hand. "You better not wake up until I get back,"

"You have to get better Hermione, because Ron and I can't do anything without you," said Harry

**The Auror's Office**

When they got to the Auror's office, they waited in a waiting room outside the office of the person who is over the Auror's.

"Come in gentlemen," he said peeking his head out of the door. When they walked in they set in the chairs facing the desk.

"What I asked you here for is completely selfish," he looked at them both. "I would like you both to conceder the idea of becoming an Auror,"

"Would their be any dark wizards, since we defeated Voldermort?" asked Ron

"Yes Mr. Weasley, there is always someone,"

"Now, we would like to put you into training as soon as possible, if you wish," he glanced at a paper on his desk. "And as soon as Miss. Granger is out of St Mungo's, I would love for her to join you,"

"I can't speak for Ron or Hermione, but I would like to think about it, or do you need an answer now?"

"No, not now but I would need one by the end of the week,"

"Alright, well we'll get you one bye then," said Harry got up and left the room, Ron joined him.

"What do you think?" asked Ron when they were out of the building.

"I don't know, I think I would like to, especially if you and Hermione were going to do it," He looked at him then. "I can't lose her either Ron, I'm going home" to their apartment.

"I know Harry," he said after he left. He headed back to the hospital.

**St Mungo's**

Ron walked into her room hoping for some change. But there wasn't.

"I'm back Hermione," he sat down beside her, and took her hand.

"Come back," he started with tears in his eyes. "You would have to make me beg to make you come back,"

"Remember that night when you came back to me?" he paused remembering the night. "I was so glad you were alright, that night was the best night of my life." He laughed.

"And not because of the sex," he looked at her face, "I realized I wouldn't love any one the way I did right that moment, that's when I thought about asking you to marry me."

"But I had a feeling that it wasn't the time, when you get out of here I want you to marry me Hermione," tears were falling from his face. "I know that I don't have much to offer you, but maybe becoming an Auror will change that,"

"All I have is that I love you more then life itself," he laid his head down on the bed. Hermione's hand reached and covered his head. He jolted up and looked at her face, her eyes were partially open.

"I love you too, Ron" she said weakly "I would love to marry you,"

"Hermione love, we will, you need to rest go back to sleep now," he paused "I'm so glad your back,"

"Ron, you know how much I love you to beg," she laughed and went back to sleep.

"I know darling," he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, "I know,"

That's it! Did you like it? Review please. I was thinking about putting in an epilogue, but only if I enough people want me to.


End file.
